A Sad Clown's Princess: The story on Trowa
by Tori5
Summary: Chapter two is up and ready! Quatre's relatives are met and a promise is broken, for what reason?
1. Going home

A Sad Clown's Princess:  
  
A Gundam W character fanfiction:  
  
Trowa Barton  
  
I:  
  
Going home....  
  
Trowa Barton could only stare out of the window as the plane was heading towards his hometown, or so he remembered it to be. His hazel hair was in front of his face, covering one eye no matter which direction he looked, but when he lowered his head, it covered both of his eyes, no less his face. Several faint clouds passed by, but he paid no attention to them as he continued to stare outside, his chin resting on his fist as he stared thoughtfully.  
  
I wonder how Catherine's doing without me? he thought. She probably had worried herself half to death, wondering if I had lived. She worries too much, but I can't blame her. She cares too much about me and only wants me to be safe.  
  
"Trowa? You okay?" a voice asked, which sounded familiar to him.  
  
He blinked suddenly, turning to face the person that was sitting next to him, only to find himself staring at the blue green eyes that belonged to Quatre Raberba Winner. He quickly placed his normal look as he stared at him.  
  
Quatre was smiling at him, which was what relaxed Trowa's nervous state, all to which he hid too well. He was his close friend, even though they fought, argued and had fun with since they first met and that was what Trowa considered as his own blessing in disguise. He slightly envied the young desert youth who had grown up in a wealthy family, only to find out what true fighting meant when he disobeyed his own father, who was forbidding him to fight in the war. The blonde haired desert youth, who was close to Trowa's age, if not older, was no fool when it came to Trowa's emotions, if it even meant anything when they play their instruments together whenever they weren't doing anything concerning war or any events.  
  
"Huh?" Trowa asked, making sure that he had heard him right.  
  
"You okay?" Quatre asked, his smile slowly fading. "You seem to be thinking about something or at least worrying about it."  
  
"I'm not worried about anything, Quatre," he insisted. "I was just thinking of something."  
  
Quatre snickered, his smile returning as he covered his mouth with a free hand. He knew that he was like this whenever they were on a plane, since he was so used to piloting the Gundam Heavyarms, but sadly enough, they were destroyed when they've stopped Mariemaya from making herself the leader of Earth's Sphere Unified Nations before killing Relena Peacecraft. He also knew that laughing at Trowa wasn't really a nice thing to do, but he knew that he was lying about it and it was funny to him when Trowa couldn't fool him.  
  
"Thinking about Catherine?" he asked, his laughter subsiding completely, but his smile remained on his face at his comrade. "You know what she's going to do to you once you return, don't you?"  
  
"That's what scares me," Trowa mumbled, but he meant it as a joke. "She'll probably tackle me or strangle me, whichever it is that she has planned."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she broke your ribs while hugging you too tight," Quatre joked.  
  
"Hn," he agreed as he stared ahead towards the front of the plane, a faint smile on his face in concordance to his friend's words. "That might be possible." Without warning, he reached over at him and gave him a light noogie. "Maybe she'll strangle you instead of me."  
  
"Eep!" Quatre yelped, laughing as he tried to push away Trowa's hands away from his hair. "I promised Tori that I would try to be in neat appearance this time, Trowa! Since the last time you and Duo pulled an unfair stunt on the both of us."  
  
Trowa laughed at that thought and released his hair. That was one thing that he would never forget. He and Duo were dying of laughter when Duo snuck into Tori's shower room and stole her towel, which was the only one she had at the time as well as Quatre's. Trowa handed back Quatre's in time when the agonizing scream coming from Tori's bathroom, sounded. Heero was there as well, while Wufei was gone for a while, on a trip with Sally Po to discuss a miscommunication between two colonies, who were playing tug of war with Relena on one of her mission trips. Never will he forget the look on his face, nor Heero's when Heero was serving as a protection pole to protect her modesty, while his face was beet red in embarrassment while Quatre had a look of panic as if something had happened to her, only to find that she was missing her towel and had to have Heero serve as the human blockade.  
  
Duo then appeared, waving her towel at a distance as Trowa quickly pulled out a bathrobe that she could use and tossed it to her over Heero's shoulder. He kind of wished that he hadn't teamed up with Duo on this awful prank, due to her red face of anger as her ice blue eyes crackled with anger and hate for what they were doing. She placed it on in haste, quickly tying it up as Quatre could only stare at her, his mouth nearly on the ground as Heero was freed from his service to her and she took off at Duo, who made a hasty exit, taking her towel with him.  
  
He suffered for it by getting a black eye and a sore jaw, but he considered himself lucky, she would have beaten him senseless to the brink of death as Quatre did his best to calm himself and her down a bit, reminding her that they really didn't see anything, since Heero was in the way and he was in a towel, to which he was at a disadvantage. He was really wet and his hair was a mess, to which even though he was fully dressed, she would scorn him about his messed up hair.  
  
Right at the time that Quatre had smoothed out his messed up hair, familiar hands came down and both messed up Quatre's and Trowa's hair, making them both scowl as Duo's face appeared over their seats.  
  
"DUO!" Quatre snarled as his hands left their hair. He mumbled something incoherent as he began to straighten it up again. "Tori is really going to scorn me for this and I'm going to murder you if she does."  
  
"Relax, Quatre," Duo joked. "She probably wouldn't notice."  
  
"Actually, Duo," Trowa stated. "She notices everything."  
  
Duo lightly laughed as he patted Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"You'll be fine," he said.  
  
"Yeah sure," he mumbled as Duo looked over at Trowa.  
  
"Nervous about Catherine?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you are," Duo said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I am not, Duo," Trowa stated calmly, but Quatre could tell that he was about to unleash his fury.  
  
"You are so," Duo insisted.  
  
"Sit down, you baka," Wufei grumbled, yanking on Duo's shirt to where he fell backward, sitting next to him. "We're already going in descent."  
  
Quatre breathed a silent sigh of relief and smiled at Trowa as the four buckled up as they were making a landing. He was going home, but before he did that, he had promised Trowa to come with him to the circus, where Catherine was, or should be, waiting for him.  
  
They were going home. 


	2. Promises

A Sad Clown's Princess:  
  
A Gundam W character fanfiction:  
  
Trowa Barton  
  
II:  
  
A sad homecoming....  
  
Once the plane landed on a jetway, the four, among the other passengers who were heading places, unboarded. They looked around for anyone that they know, only to find no one waiting on them.  
  
Duo tapped Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"I thought Catherine as well as Tori was going to meet us here," he said.  
  
"That's what I was told as well, Duo," he agreed, slightly frowning in concern. "I wonder where they are." He then spotted someone waving at him. She was tall, fair skinned and was smiling at them.  
  
"Quatre! Brother! Over here," she yelled over the noise.  
  
"Who's that?" Duo asked, spotting the girl as well.  
  
"It can't be," Quatre mumbled to himself. "It's not Tori."  
  
"Well, whomever it is," Wufei said, startling Duo a bit. "We'd better head over to her, before we get ran over."  
  
Once they had reached the woman, Quatre instantly recognized her and smiled as she ran towards him.  
  
"Brother, I'm so glad that you're okay," she said as they hugged each other.  
  
Duo looked surprisingly at Trowa, who was looking back at him, both of them having shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Glad to see you again, sis," he said, as they let go of each other. He looked back at the three, except Wufei, who had shocked looks on their faces. He chuckled at them. "You didn't know that I had siblings?"  
  
The woman giggled. Quatre had such funny friends with him. A light breeze pushed her dark yellow hair away from her back, fanning out at the breeze.  
  
Quatre turned back to her, his smile still on his face. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They're waiting for you back at home, Quatre," she said, then nodded at his comrades behind him. "Who are you friends?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Quatre said, slightly blushing, remembering them. He looked at them. "Yuli, these are my friends, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang and Duo Maxwell," he said, pointing to each one so she could remember their faces. "Guys, this is one out of the many sisters that I have, Yuli Winner, my third eldest sister."  
  
"Well, Quatre, we best get going, the others are awaiting you," she said.  
  
"Uh, Yuli, wait up a minute," he said, stopping her by touching her shoulder. "I have made a promise to Trowa that I would go with him to see someone," he murmured to her so the others wouldn't hear. "Can you give Wufei and Duo a lift to the house and give them a room to stay in for the night, until I return? Tell the others that we have guests and I will be back as soon as I can. Please Yuli?"  
  
She smiled at him. He always had a cute face when he was little, especially when it came to pleading.  
  
"Sure, Quatre, whatever you wish. I'll escort your friends home and I'll come and get you whenever you're ready," she said. "Where is that you're going?"  
  
"To the circus, it's not far from here," he said.  
  
"At section J?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. We're going to visit a friend of ours and that's where he's staying."  
  
"Okay," she said. "Oh yeah, before I forget. A woman is there waiting for you at home. She says she's a close friend of yours."  
  
Relena? he thought to himself.  
  
"Thank you, Yuli, I owe you one."  
  
"You coming back home for good is quite enough for us, Quatre," she said, slightly ruffling his hair. She looked up at the others. "I'll take you to our home. I'm sure that Quatre had some plans with Trowa."  
  
"I'll join you this evening, guys," Quatre said to Wufei and Duo. "I promised Trowa that I would do something with him."  
  
"Follow me," she said as she turned and left, with Wufei and Duo right behind her. Quatre looked at Trowa, a friendly grin on his face.  
  
"Well friend, shall we look for Catherine?" he asked.  
  
"She's at the circus," he said. "I know that she's there."  
  
"Come on, we'll get a transport to take us there," Quatre said friendly as they headed inside the airport. Outwardly, he was glad to be back home, but inwardly, he was worried about Trowa. He could see the sad look on his face that Catherine didn't fill her word.  
  
An hour later, they had arrived at the circus, to where it was busy. Trowa, who was the one driving, stopped and they both got out. He looked around for Catherine, but didn't see her anywhere. He spotted Danta about ready to feed one of the elephants and approached him.  
  
"Where's Catherine?" he asked.  
  
"Trowa?!" the man asked, his old features changing to shock. "You're alive, lad?"  
  
"I'm alive and well, thank you," he said. "Now, where's Catherine?"  
  
Danta's features turned grim once again.  
  
"My boy, I have grave news," he said.  
  
"What happened?" Trowa asked suddenly, panic alighting his eyes at tone of Danta's voice. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Something arrived with extreme urgency for her not too long ago, lad," he explained. "I watched her open it and then her usually happy face turned grim and sad. I knew that something had happened that made her become this way. Tears fell from her eyes and she headed for her tent. Now, I don't know what happened, but she has never left her tent. I'm afraid something had upset her."  
  
"Poor girl," Quatre said silently.  
  
"Did you see who it was from?" Trowa asked.  
  
"No, I did not. I thought it was a letter stating that you had died in some battle or something."  
  
"Hn," Trowa said thoughtfully as he looked at Quatre and motioned him to follow him as they headed for Catherine's tent.  
  
Catherine continued to sob, until the sound of a tent flap opening forced her to stop and furiously wipe away her tears. She looked to see who had entered and gasped at Trowa.  
  
"Trowa," she cried as she stood and went into his arms as he held her.  
  
Quatre smiled and shrugged at him as he met Trowa's eyes, an odd look crossing Trowa's face as he looked at him.  
  
Catherine stepped away from him, her eyes red from crying so much as she looked up at him. She smiled sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you at the airport as I had promised to," she said.  
  
"You've actually believed that I would die in an attack, Catherine?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no," she said. "Did Danta tell you that? That wasn't it, though. Of course, you had me worried."  
  
"Then, what's wrong, Catherine?" Quatre asked. "Is there any way that we can help?"  
  
"I don't know," she said. "I have thought about it, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, why don't we start with this," Quatre suggested, a cheerful smile on his face. "I'll make some hot tea before I leave for home while you two discuss it, alright?" He looked over at Catherine. "Now, where do you keep your stuff?" 


End file.
